Alongside
by innuendoblues
Summary: Os anos que lhe pesaram eram medidos em toneladas.


**alongside**

"_Like a good book__  
I can't put this day back  
A sorta fairytale with you"_

Já fazia algumas horas desde que o cemitério começava a se esvaziar. Quando o Sol voltou a descer devagar pelo céu, só havia duas sombras vivas, separadas por algumas dezenas de metros.

O homem estava em pé, as duas mãos fechadas sobre uma bengala com a imagem de uma cobra prateada na ponta. Perguntava-se se talvez a outra sombra, a mulher que estava sentada sobre uma das lápides, notara a sua presença durante o enterro ou mesmo naquele momento, quando todos os outros bruxos, depois de beijá-la nas faces ou nas mãos e manifestarem seus pêsames, haviam ido embora. Mesmo os filhos dela há muito haviam deixado o cemitério, acompanhados de seus namorados ou namoradas.

Talvez fosse a sua vez de ir embora.

Ginevra Potter levantou-se no exato instante em que Draco pensou aquilo. Ele olhou para os lados, tentando avistar algo próximo aonde ela estaria se dirigindo; mas logo percebeu que, como era o único que lhe fazia companhia naquela tarde fria, era em sua direção que ela caminhava.

Ginevra não havia envelhecido como uma mulher bonita. Ou talvez Draco estivesse tão acostumado à própria esposa, que, aos sessenta anos, permanecia jovem e com o rosto imaculado, que não era capaz de perceber a beleza da viúva. Os cabelos brancos apareciam em maior quantidade, sua postura não era mais ereta, e seus olhos castanhos estavam caídos e cansados.

"Não achei que você viria."

Não sabia como ela o olhava. Talvez pensasse a mesma coisa: _ele não é tão bonito quanto Harry_. Certamente pensava: _ele não é tão _qualquer coisa_ quanto Harry_. Draco não se sentiu mal por pensar com inveja num falecido. Não se sentia mal por nenhum pensamento ruim. Sentia-se, no entanto, desconfortável ao pensar que, durante todo o enterro, conteve as lágrimas com algum esforço. Harry Potter salvara a sua vida...

Mas não o disse em voz alta.

"Potter teria ido, se fosse o _meu_ enterro."

Ginevra sorriu.

"Claro que teria. É bom ver que você pensou assim. Harry salvou a sua vida."

Draco havia passado as últimas horas encarando a viúva ao longe, pensando em mais coisas do que podia comportar em seu coração cansado. Há tantos anos que não era mais o adolescente mimado e infantil. Há tantos anos que havia encontrado coisas melhores para fazer – casara, tivera um filho, perdera os pais...

"É, mas não é o caso", murmurou devagar. "Eu nunca fiz nada pelo Potter, e ele não levaria isso em consideração. Não que fosse um grande cara assim", apressou-se a acrescentar, talvez mais para si mesmo, "mas você é uma bruxa, sabe o que significa haver esse tipo de débito."

"Eu sei."

As três frases de Draco haviam sido completamente desconexas. Ele sabia disso e, ao dizê-las, sabia também que só fariam sentido para ele mesmo. Passara as últimas horas em pé num cemitério devastado, sombrio e talvez mais mórbido do que os outros para administrar e digerir todos aqueles pensamentos.

Quando Ginny saiu de sua frente para postar-se ao seu lado, ele compreendeu, com alguma vagueza, que ela precisava de alguém para conversar.

"Nós nos conhecemos há quantos anos? Uns cinqüenta?"

Draco tentou se lembrar.

"Acho que isso."

"No entanto, talvez tenhamos nos falado umas cinco vezes."

"E azarado uma."

Ginny suspirou.

"Malfoy, você perdeu seus pais não faz muitos meses, não é" – não era uma pergunta, então Draco deixou que ela continuasse – "Creio que você entende o que estou sentindo agora. Talvez você pense _oh, não, claro que não entendo, nunca pareceu que ela e Potter de fato se amaram, o mundo mágico inteiro discutiu isso, ele passava mais tempo com os amigos do que com ela_. Sei lá o que você pensa. Não sei se me interesso..."

"Eu não penso", mentiu Draco.

Ela o ignorou. "... mas sei que preciso falar isso para alguém que vá compreender de fora, entende. Ou que não vá compreender – quero dizer, por que diabos você compreenderia? Você e Harry passaram sei lá quantos anos se odiando, é natural que você não tenha interesse por compreender. Por outro lado, só você ficou aqui por horas, está escrito 'solidão' na sua testa. Ron e Hermione não podem me ajudar com isso... meus filhos não podem me ajudar com isso."

"Eu não posso ajudá-la também", ele pensou em falar. Draco tirou uma das mãos da bengala, apenas para ter o que fazer com elas. Suas vestes eram pesadas e mesmo assim sentia um frio incômodo. Como se sentia cansado. Seu pai morrera há apenas alguns meses, logo depois de sua mãe, que estava morta havia um ano. Não estavam naquele cemitério. Haviam vivido pouco para o normal dos bruxos. Era irônico como as famílias mais antigas estavam desaparecendo. Draco, no entanto, não se preocupava com morrer. Seus pensamentos seguiam direções opostas e incoerentes. Sentia-se tão velho, sentia-se exausto.

"Harry e eu nos amávamos de uma forma estranha, eu acho", sussurrou Ginny. "Eu não precisava _estar junto_ a ele. Não precisávamos nem conversar, por vezes. Era estranho, sempre achei estranho. Sempre achei tão cansativo... Por que Astoria não veio com você?"

"Ela achou desnecessário."

"Ah, quantos não devem ter achado. Afinal, o que houve aconteceu há tantos anos... Harry teria preferido assim."

Draco não a havia encarado nos olhos até aquele momento. Estavam secos. Ela piscava pouco, não mexia no cabelo, mantinha-se o mais reta que podia. Havia uma aura de tristeza que Draco não sabia até onde estava relacionada ao marido morto. Ela também não parecia olhá-lo de verdade. Mas não conseguia, também, parar de falar.

"Eu pensei em tanta coisa por tantos anos", prosseguiu, como se fosse o mesmo assunto ainda, "Como seria a minha vida sem ele. Sem as crianças. Longe de tudo, sabe? Com uma carreira diferente. Ninguém imagina como eu era feliz jogando quadribol, tendo que viajar para tudo que era lugar, não tendo ninguém para depender de mim! Só precisava voar e fazer uma bola vermelha entrar no gol. Imagine só."

Ele teve a desconcertante noção de que a entendia.

"E veja que ironia – Harry sempre pensou assim. Ele não disse, mas que é que se precisava dizer?"

Ginny ajustou o vestido preto e deu um pesado suspiro.

"Você nunca nem sonharia aonde a minha imaginação foi por todos esses anos. Ah, Malfoy... acho que todos pensavam em mim como alguém que lamentava tanto estar _apagada_ por Harry Potter. A verdade é que eu nunca me importei com não me _notarem_ por causa dele... mas por tudo que não fui, não por causa dele, mas porque eu mesma desisti de ser..."

Já havia vários minutos desde que Draco deixara de conseguir articular uma frase completa. Nunca até então havia se sentido tão próximo de outro ser humano e tão _desesperado_, sim, desesperado por ajudá-lo. Não que ele gostasse da esposa de Potter. Sequer gostava de Potter. O que sentia era compreensão. Algo que – ele sabia – nunca sairia de seus pensamentos enquanto vivesse, porque no fundo – bem no fundo – ele mais do que entendia Ginevra, ele a sentia.

Sem que ninguém precisasse dizê-lo, ele soube que tinha mais semelhanças com ela do que com qualquer outro ser humano. Não pôde deixar de se arrepender amargamente por não ter saído antes, por não ter ficado em casa com Astoria, por ter se deixado servir de companhia e ouvinte para aquela mulher que parecia, também, desesperada e solitária, como ele vinha se sentindo há anos, como se sentia desde a guerra, quase meio século atrás, como não tinha a quem formular em voz alta e como Ginny, que só formulava porque sentia ser sua última chance.

Segurou uma das mãos dela e apertou-lhe os dedos. Algo lhe dizia que era a sua vez de falar e até então não havia percebido o quanto precisava ou, talvez, e talvez ainda mais, o quanto ela precisava ouvir.

"Sinto muito", tentou, não era bom com palavras. "Talvez você sempre tenha sido", pensou em voz alta, mais para si mesmo do que para ela e, talvez, mais sobre si mesmo do que sobre ela. "Eu só posso dizer que... que entendo."

Os anos que lhe pesaram eram medidos em toneladas. Passaram por seus olhos como séculos coloridos de erros, e acertos, e uma história maravilhosa e diferente da sua; uma história onde não havia a imaturidade que lhe cercara durante suas primeiras décadas de vida, onde fora muito mais do que uma criança mimada, do que um adulto crescido, do que ele mesmo.

Ela segurou-lhe o queixo, ergueu-lhe o rosto, e seus olhos ficaram mais úmidos e mais úmidos até que começou a chorar e seu rosto tornou-se ainda menos bonito, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco podia captar uma outra espécie de beleza.

Com uma delicadeza um pouco rude, afastou a mão dela de seu rosto. Examinou-a lentamente, as costas curvadas, o corpo ainda magro e hoje frágil, a pele manchada, as faces cheias de marcas, expressões e linhas de riso. Beijou-lhe a testa, apertou-lhe os dedos outra vez e virou-se, caminhou devagar para a saída do cemitério e, quando olhou para trás, viu que ela já havia aparatado.

Nunca mais se viram.

* * *

**NA:** de certa forma dedicada à Kollynew, por ter mestrado o 30º Challenge Relâmpago, e com todos os agradecimentos à Cah, que betou, e ao Thiago, que leu primeiro.  
Não sei escrever DG.


End file.
